1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookbinding device, a bookbinding method, and a printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, bookbinding devices have been known wherein a bound article (book) is constructed by binding a cover sheet to a sheet bundle made up sheets of multiple pages on which covers (e.g., a front cover and a back cover) are laid out.
As for binding a cover sheet to a sheet bundle, various methods have been proposed. As one example thereof, a case binding method has been known wherein the central portion of a cover sheet greater than the sheet size of a sheet bundle (e.g., an A3 cover sheet corresponding to an A4 sheet bundle) is glued with one edge of the sheet bundle, and the sheet bundle is wrapped in the cover sheet.
With a conventional bookbinding method, processing for creating sheet bundles each serving as the body of a book, and processing for creating cover sheets are separately performed, and the created sheet bundles and cover sheets are each set in a bookbinding device, thereby executing bookbinding processing. With this bookbinding method, setting of the sheet bundles and cover sheets in the bookbinding device is manually performed by an operator of the bookbinding device.
Further, a bookbinding device has been proposed wherein creation of sheet bundles and cover sheets, and bookbinding processing using these are executed as a series of processing without involvement of operations by an operator to reduce manual works by an operator (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-155152).
Incidentally, as for books, there are two types; a right-opening book and a left-opening book. Now, description will be made regarding the difference between a right-opening book and a left-opening book with reference to FIGS. 10A through 13.
FIGS. 10A through 10D are diagrams illustrating the configuration of a left-opening book, and FIG. 11 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of a cover sheet for creating a left-opening book. Also, FIGS. 12A through 12D are diagrams illustrating the configuration of a right-opening book, and FIG. 13 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of a cover sheet for creating a right-opening book. With FIGS. 10A through 13, reference numerals 1000 through 1002 denote regions on a cover sheet. Reference numeral 1002 denotes a spine region serving as the spine of a product article, 1000 denotes a region positioned right of the spine region 1002, and 1001 denotes a region positioned left of the spine region 1002.
In the event that “A” is laid out as a front cover and “B” is laid out as a back cover on a cover sheet, the layouts of a front cover and a back cover as to a cover sheet differ between the case of creating a left-opening book and the case of creating a right-opening book. That is to say, with a cover sheet for creating a left-opening book (FIG. 11), a front cover is laid out in the region 1000 (FIG. 10A), and a back cover is laid out in the region 1001 (FIG. 10B). On the other hand, with a cover sheet for creating a right-opening book (FIG. 13), a back cover is laid out in the region 1000 (FIG. 12A), and a front cover is laid out in the region 1001 (FIG. 12B).
Also, the direction for turning over a front cover differs depending on the case of creating a left-opening book or the case of creating a right-opening book. That is to say, with a left-opening book, the first page of the body appears by turning over the front cover to the left (FIG. 10C), but with a right-opening book, the first page of the body appears by turning over the front cover to the right (FIG. 12D).
In order to appropriately create a right-opening book and a left-opening book including the above differences, it has been necessary to artificially arrange the layouts of covers as to a cover sheet, and bookbinding works using the cover sheet thereof. However, with the bookbinding device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-155152 for executing creation of sheet bundles and cover sheets, and bookbinding processing using these as a series of processing, it has been difficult to create an appropriate book taking into consideration such an arrangement.